


un baiser

by melondrops (daybreakfiction)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, listen it took a long time to name this fic im screeching, this fic is a mess im sry, title means kiss in french, very cliche i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/melondrops
Summary: Lee Jeno knew he had a slight problem.





	un baiser

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IDK WHY I WROTE THIS i had to write something short while i was in the middle of my other...fics...  
> so here ya go!! pls enjoy. this isn't my best but i'm always practicing! 
> 
> as always, i dont have a beta so there are grammar mistakes that i'm going to come back and fix.  
> leave a comment and/or a kudo! <3

Lee Jeno knew he had a slight problem.

It wasn't normal to stare at your friend's lips and it definitely wasn't normal to want to  _kiss_ your friend's lips.

"Jeno, if you don't do something soon about your so-called problem, I'm going to tell Renjun you want to marry him." Donghyuck said, glaring at his best friend from across the table they were seated at. 

Jeno winced at the sound of the other boy's name, already regretting having told his best friend about what he had been feeling over the last two months. Donghyuck was the only person Jeno could trust with this kind of information, but he was also the kind of person to be easily annoyed with the sight of Jeno just staring at Renjun. He said it was creepy.

Huang Renjun, the main source of Jeno's problem, was a relatively new student that had been part of their little friend group for almost a year now. The others, Jisung, Chenle, Mark, and Jaemin, had known each other since they were children. Jeno and Donghyuck also grew up together.

"I don't want to marry him!" Jeno hissed, throwing a pencil at Donghyuck. He smiled triumphantly when the pencil hit Donghyuck's arm.

Donghyuck rubbed the sore spot on his arm, still glaring, "Yeah, but you definitely like him. Or at least want to make out with him." 

Jeno winced once more. His best friend could be so crude.

"I... may have a crush, but this whole staring at his lips is just a phase, it has to be." Jeno let his head fall to the table and a loud thump was heard when his forehead came into contact with the hard plastic. He wasn't sure when his sudden obsession had started. One day, during lunch, Jeno just happened to start staring at Renjun's lips when he was talking. They were so pretty, in Jeno's opinion and they looked incredibly soft. 

And they were such a pretty pink hue... Jeno really just wanted to press his own lips against them, to test if they really were as soft as they looked. 

As the thought of Renjun's lips ran throughout Jeno's mind, he failed to notice his other friends joining the table. He didn't even look up when he felt someone taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"What's wrong with Jeno?"

"Don't worry about him, Renjun. He's just dumb." 

Jeno immediately raised his head, spotting Renjun sitting next to him on the bench. The other boy smiled at him before taking a bite of what he was eating. It was birthday cake.

"Whose birthday is it?" Jeno found himself asking, staring at the cake.

"It was Johnny hyung's birthday! Here, have a bite." Renjun took the fork out of his mouth and scooped some of the cake up, before bringing it to Jeno's lips. Jeno hesitated, knowing that the fork had just come from Renjun's lips. 

However, he opened his mouth and accepted the food as if it was a reflex. Renjun's smile widened at the sight of Jeno taking a bite of the cake and he took the fork back slowly. Jeno could feel his face blushing, so he quickly chewed the piece of cake and swallowed. 

It was an indirect kiss.

Jeno knew Donghyuck was probably watching the entire situation with a smirk on his face, so he kicked his friend's leg under the table. Donghyuck let out a shriek and Renjun just stared at him with concern. 

"Renjun, are you sure you want to stay after school today by yourself? I can tell my mom that I have to stay at school a bit longer if you want." Jaemin said from his seat next to Donghyuck. On one side of the rectangular table, Jaemin was sitting next to Donghyuck who was next to Mark. On the other side, Jeno was seated at the end of the bench, Renjun was seated next to him, Chenle was next to him, and Jisung was sitting at the very end. 

"What's going on after school?" Mark said, glancing at Renjun. 

"I have a really big art project I need to finish and I can't take it home because the canvas is too big. Jaemin normally has his photography club after school so we walk home together, but he doesn't have a club meeting today... So I'm basically alone." Renjun said, a sheepish smile gracing his lips. Everyone at the table nodded their heads, understanding the situation. 

"Jeno could probably wait with you. He doesn't have anything to do after school today." Came Donghyuck's reply. Everyone turned to stare at Donghyuck and one pair of eyes (Jeno's) were glaring.

"Are you sure?" Renjun said and he suddenly sounded nervous. Jeno wondered why.

Jeno could feel everyone's stares on him and he would definitely seem like a jerk if he said no, "Yeah, I don't mind." 

Renjun smiled once more and Jeno found himself staring at his lips again. The corner of his lips were pointed up, meaning Renjun's smile was genuine and not forced at all. It made Jeno's heart flutter. 

Hopefully Jeno wouldn't let his secret slip after school.

 

-

 

Jeno had never been to the art studio in at school. He wasn't required to take an art class, since he was an athlete, so he never really had a reason to be inside of the art studio. Jeno knew that Renjun spent most of his free time in the art studio, finishing up paintings and other art projects. He was an extremely artistic person and probably the best artist Jeno had ever met. 

"This should only take around thirty minutes to finish, Jeno. I won't take too long." Renjun said, setting up his canvas on an easel. The canvas was fairly large, so Jeno could understand why Renjun wasn't able to take it home. It was also covered, which made Jeno curious. 

"What are you painting?" Jeno asked, lifting a hang up to grip the black cover that was on the canvas. Renjun quickly grabbed Jeno's hand, stopping him from continuing his actions.

"Wait! Please don't look at it. It's a surprise..." Renjun said softly, letting go of Jeno's hand. 

Jeno blinked at Renjun before nodding his head silently. He took a seat at a desk that was away from the easel and decided to work on some of his homework as he waited for Renjun to finish his painting. 

It was quiet in the art studio while Renjun painted. Occasionally, Jeno would glance at him to see how well his progress was going and he saw the artist making cute faces at the canvas. At the moment, he was pouting his lips and it only made Jeno want to kiss him even more. 

 True to his word, Renjun really did only take about thirty minutes to finish his painting. 

“Am I allowed to look at it now?” Jeno asked, still seated in the desk that was on the other side of the room. Renjun glanced at Jeno before looking back at his painting. He hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head nonetheless. 

With a smile on his face, Jeno quickly made his way over to where Renjun has set up his canvas. Renjun stepped back and turned away, while fidgeting with his hands. Jeno knew that meant he was nervous. However, there was probably nothing for the young artist to worry about, the painting was probably just fine.

On the canvas was a painting of a young man, that was seated under a large tree. The young man had his back against the tree and upon a closer look, Jeno could see that the young man had a grey and white cat on his lap. The details of the tree were amazing and it was like Renjun took the time to paint every single leaf individually. His skills as an artist never failed to amaze Jeno. 

“Does this look familiar to you at all?” Renjun said softly, looking back and forth between Jeno and the painting. 

Jeno stared for a bit longer and he let out a gasp once it finally hit him, “This is the tree in front of my house. That’s my cat!” 

“And the person sitting under the tree is you, Jeno.” Renjun finished off, smiling softly at his friend.

"The project that was assigned to me was to paint a moment in time that has great significance to me. I decided to paint the moment I met you because you were the first person I became friends with here." Renjun continued on, still smiling. Jeno stared at the painting, admiring all of the detail Renjun had put into it. 

"This looks amazing, Renjun." Jeno said softly, turning to smile at the artist. Renjun's cheeks were tinged pink and Jeno knew that that was a sign that he was embarrassed. He had a habit of blushing whenever he was complimented. 

"Thanks. I'm glad you were able to see it before I had to submit it for my class." Renjun replied, smile widening up at Jeno. 

Jeno stared at Renjun and his eyes automatically made their way to his lips. Renjun's lips were so  _so_ pretty and Jeno just couldn’t help himself. Before he could process what he was doing, Jeno leaned forward and pressed his lips against Renjun's. 

His lips were just as soft as he imagined and Jeno wanted to make sure he would never forget what they felt like against his own. Something about them just seemed as if they fit Jeno's own lips perfectly.

Jeno was brought back to reality when he felt Renjun's hands gripping the front of his shirt, as if to tell him to stop. Slowly, Jeno pulled away and was surprised to see no look of disgust on Renjun's face. In fact, the other boy was flushed red and he appeared to be genuinely confused about what had just happened. 

"I'm so sorry Renjun..." Jeno said softly, taking a step back away from Renjun. 

Renjun's lips were pressed into a fine line and he opened them to say something, however he quickly shut them instead. Jeno took that as a sign that his friendship with Renjun was now officially ruined. 

"Jeno... If I let you kiss me again, would you?" Renjun said softly as he released his hold on Jeno's shirt. Jeno hadn’t even realized Renjun was still holding onto him. 

"What do you mean?" Jeno knew he probably sounded stupid, but he just wanted to make sure he was hearing things correctly. Was Renjun really okay with what had just happened?

Renjun let out a sigh, "Mark was right. You really are oblivious." 

Jeno blinked, not quite understanding what Renjun was saying to him. The other boy just smiled before reaching a hand up to gently caress Jeno's cheek. Jeno could feel his face heat up at the contact. 

"I noticed you staring at my lips last month. You were too busy staring at my lips to notice that I was staring back at you." Renjun said, letting out a soft chuckle. Jeno still couldn’t understand what was happening.

"So you mean all this time, you knew..." Jeno's sentence trailed off and he immediately buried his face in his palms, feeling embarrassed. 

"You weren't exactly subtle, Jeno. Mark noticed last month too, but I told him to keep quiet so that he didn't embarrass you." The artist was smiling once more and again, Jeno was tempted to kiss him. 

Jeno let out a sigh and he looked down at Renjun, "You really do have pretty lips, Renjun."

"Thanks, but you can only kiss me again after a date." Renjun replied, blushing at the compliment. 

Jeno smiled at Renjun's statement and the two made plans to go out later that week. They also promised each other to keep it a secret from their friends for the time being, just so that things wouldn't be awkward when they were all together. 

As the two left the art studio together, Jeno reached his hand over to grab Renjun's. Silently, Renjun interlocked their fingers together. Jeno glanced down at their joined hands, feeling elated about everything that had just happened.

Donghyuck was definitely going to be surprised.

 

-

 

Days later, after their date (and  _second_ and  _third_ and  _fourth_ kiss) Jeno and Renjun walked together to school, holding hands. They weren't quite dating, but they definitely had something between them. Jeno wasn't sure when the right time was to ask Renjun to  _officially_ be his. He was going to ask him soon though.

 "So you finally noticed Renjun staring at you too?" Donghyuck said blankly, watching as Renjun and Jeno arrived to school together. 

"I never did."

"He never did"

Jeno and Renjun turned to each other, laughing at their simultaneous statements. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me about Renjun staring at me?" Jeno asked, reluctantly letting go of Renjun when he spotted their other friends walking towards them.

"And ruin the drama? It's like you don't even know me, Jeno." Donghyuck smirked and gently pat Jeno's back before walking off with Mark and Jaemin, who both waved to Jeno as a greeting. Chenle and Jisung were talking to Renjun, so Jeno took the opportunity to join them in their conversation. He draped his arm across Renjun's shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to Renjun's temple, surprising not only Chenle and Jisung, but also Renjun.

"Gross." Chenle and Jisung said in unison before running off. Jeno chuckled at his friends before following after them with his arm still wrapped around Renjun. 

"You scared the children." Renjun laughed, not minding how close Jeno was holding him. 

"They're going to have to get used to that." Jeno replied, smiling a bit. Renjun just rolled his eyes and the two walked together into their school. When they walked into the school, Jeno glanced at Renjun and as if on instinct, his eyes made their way to his lips once more. 

Renjun's lips were so pretty and pink,

they were incredibly soft,

and now they were Jeno's. 

**Author's Note:**

> noren owns my heart. thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
